First Meeting
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: This is my first fic that isn't a songfic. First meeting of 2 important characters from the OAV series. Without them who knows how it would have started!


Yay! My first nonsong fic! Just something that came to mind after during work   
so between waiting on people I wrote this. Eventually I will write a long  
story. Enjoy! please R&R.  
Diclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any character in the series!   
  
First Meetings  
  
"Ryoko? Where are you my Little Ryoko?" Walking about her lab in the Space  
Academy of Science, Washu looked under tables and in little used spaces.   
Looking for her missing child. Walking along calling out for her, she sighed   
wandering is she should fit her clothing with some kind of tracking device.  
  
"Come on Ryoko, where are you?" Starting to sound annoyed she found the   
child finally in the very back of the lab playing with her favorite doll.  
  
"So, this is where you have come to running off too my Little Ryoko. Why   
are you back here all alone? Washu asked looking a bit concerned.  
  
"I'm lonely." Ryoko replied with a sigh, holding her doll.  
  
"Then why don't you go play with the other children?" Looking puzzled at   
her daughter's statement. "There are more than enough kids your own age   
here."  
  
"They don't like me, said I'm a monster..." The child went silent, looking  
as if she were about to cry.  
  
"They what?!?! How dare they say my greatest creation is a monster! Why   
I'll show them! They have no idea..." Her words were cut off as she looked   
at the face of her daughter and the hurt that Ryoko felt echoed in her   
heart. 'What am I saying. I'm as bad as those kids. Scolding herself for   
her not being more aware she reached down and picked up her daughter.  
  
"Little Ryoko, I'm sorry. Mommy didn't mean what she said. I just get   
carried away sometimes." Smiling down at the tear streaked face. "You are   
not a monster in no such way, shape or manor."  
  
"But..but..you said you created me.." Came the sniffled reply and fresh   
tears. Ryoko clung to Washu as she buried her face in her mother's should   
to cry.  
  
"Oh Little Ryoko, I did create You. You are my daughter in all ways. You   
are no different than those other children. Their parents created them as  
well." Washu stroked her daughters hair as she walked back toward the front  
of the lab. She knew that Ryoko was to young to understand everything about  
how she came into being, but she would not lie to her about it. She would  
just not tell the whole story, not yet anyway.   
  
Washu sat her daughter down on a pillow next to her and would occasionally   
run a hand through her wild mass of hair as she worked. "I'm lonely" kept  
running through her mind. She would pause her work and look at the sleeping   
child on occasion, thinking about how to solve this latest problem that   
has occurred in her greatest achievement.   
  
Looking at a tank she pondered watching the creatures called M.A.S.S..  
'I created Ryoko from them and from part of me as well. I wander..' Pulling  
up data she left her current project and began work on another that was in   
mind, far more important.   
  
Days came and went and Ryoko soon forgot the hurt that her mother caused,   
as most children tend to do. She played by herself still and rarely even   
tried to play with the other kids. She was having fun in her make believe  
world, pretending to be a space explorer or a daring space pirate. Her   
laughter would fill the lab and the occasional sound of something breaking.  
  
"Not again!" Washu hung her head down as she got off her pillow to go see  
what the latest sound of dropping metal and shattering glass was. 'I have   
really got to move on this project or else my lab won't survive!'   
  
Nearly a week later Ryoko was getting bored with her pretend games and was  
still lonely. She gave a depressed sigh as she walked around aimlessly in  
the lab. Washu had forbid her in the areas of hazard, namely anything that  
had a lot of breakables.   
  
'Mommy is so busy now...and those kids are mean..' She thought feeling   
like she wanted to cry again as something darted in front of her catching her  
attention. Like all kids her age she went to find out what it was. Looking  
around she thought maybe it was something that got away when she broke   
something.   
  
"Mya!" Came from the strangest thing she ever saw. It looked like a cat  
and a rabbit. It was all brown and had really long ears. It sat there   
looking up at the girl and the girl stood there looking down at it. Ryoko  
suddenly felt the strongest urge to pick it up and just hug it. After a  
moments thought she did.   
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?" She asked the strange little beast.  
Feeling it snuggle down in her arms, a feeling of closeness growing in her  
for it.  
  
"That Little Ryoko is Ryo-oh-ki. I call her a cabbit." Washu stood watching  
her daughter and the cabbit with a mother,s smile of happiness on her face.  
  
"Where did she come from? Ryo-ki-oh?" Asked a very happy child who was   
completely absorbed in playing with her new friend and living doll.  
  
"Ryo-oh-ki. I made her for you my daughter, your very own playmate. No   
need to be lonely anymore Ryoko." Kneeling down she could feel the bond   
between them growing, through her's to Ryoko. She was pleased that her   
experiment went so well.   
  
"She is mine? You mean it?!" Excitement and joy, the were the two emotions  
pouring from Ryoko's voice and through the telepathic link to Washu. She got   
up with her new friend in her arms and threw her arms around her Mother's  
neck. "Thank You Mommy. I love You and Ryo-oh-ki." Ryoko then ran off with  
her friend.  
  
Washu stood there for a moment more and cherished the feelings she felt   
from her daughter. She smiled happily watching the two of them, both her   
children now. She walked back toward her own work, no longer worried   
about Ryoko's happiness.   
  
She sat there typing away on her console, thinking about the cabbit. She  
knew that Ryo-oh-ki was more than a playmate, much more. Ryoko was the same.  
Both had such hidden potentials, but right now they are children. 'They don't  
have to worry about such things yet. Plenty of time in the future to teach   
them both about there hidden potential. I mean I am the greatest scientific  
genius in the universe. Ryoko will be one of the greatest in the universe   
as well, when she grows up. Ryo-oh-ki, she will be the greatest ship ever   
made. Oh that day will be fun to see Ryoko's face when I tell her best friend  
is a space ship.'   
  
The mad scientist slipped away as she thought of teaching her daughter all   
about the universe. She smiled thinking about the day she could tell Ryoko  
about her ship, that all the pretending about being a space explorer could   
be real. Chuckling she remembered the other day when Ryoko ran up to her and  
pointed a fake sword at her and told Washu she was the greatest space pirate  
that ever was.   
  
Washu nearly fell from her seat as the sound of breaking lab equipment was  
heard, very loud and very near. 'Oh maybe I made a mistake, now I have to   
worry about two of them wrecking my lab.' She sighed as she went to   
investigate.   
  
Coming around the corner she saw something that made her realize she hadn't  
made a mistake. She had made the best choice in the world. Ryoko sat on the  
ground crying and Ryo-oh-ki was making soft noises and licking her cheek.  
Ryoko stopped crying and held the cabbit as her tears dried up and she   
looked at her skinned knee. Getting up she picked up her partner in crime   
and tried to sneak off telling the cabbit that they had to be quiet or Mommy  
would be mad at them for making a mess and breaking things.  
  



End file.
